¿madre? ¿yo?
by Reynadraki
Summary: Layla sorpresivamente se convierte en madre un año después de su renacimiento como inmortal cuando una amiga suya llega diciendo que está embarazada y quiere que ella sea la madre para protegerla de su padre.


(POV de Layla)

Era un día común en mi hogar,( y por si quieren saber vivo en una madriguera), estaba atendiendo unos asuntos relacionados con un desastre en una pradera cuando tocaron a mi puerta, curiosa, puesto que no esperaba visita, fui a abrir, y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Ayala (Pooka hembra), se veía triste y preocupada, por lo que la invite a pasar.

yo: estas bien Ayala? algún problema?

Ayala: si... bueno no es que no se como explicártelo Layla estoy en un verdadero problema

yo: bueno, porque no comienzas desde el inicio?

Ayala: de acuerdo, veras lo que pasa es que desde la caída de mi tribu me sentí extraña: quería vomitar y tenía antojos, fui a un médico y dijeron que estaba...

yo: que estabas... que?

Ayala: embarazada

no sabía que decir, es decir, sabía que ella y Edward ya habían copulado, pero no me esperaba que después de tanto tiempo(1 año desde mi inmortalidad) fuera a pasar esto. Ayala ya no era más una Pooka, en lugar de eso parecía una humana con ropas de piel, orejas y cola de conejo, medité que si el o la bebé nacía sería igual a su madre de físico.

Y también sabía que desde que Edward fue corrompido por el lado oscuro(suena a star wars verdad?) era muy peligroso y si se enteraba de esto trataría de llevarse a el bebé. Quise proponer esconderla con una familia, pero no me esperaba que Ayala dijera:

Ayala: quisiera que en cuanto el bebé nazca te hagas cargo de el o ella como si fueras su madre

yo:...

Ayala: estas bien?

yo: si es solo que no me lo esperaba

Ayala: entonces... que dices?

yo: estas segura Ayala? es una decisión seria

Ayala: si

yo: entonces acepto

Ayala: gracias!gracias!gracias!, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!

después de eso llamamos a un Pooka para que hiciera el acta y lo que hiciera falta, hecho esto le di la habitación de invitados que estaba a lado de la mía. Como ya era de noche Ayala solo me dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir, yo me dirigí a la cocina para provisionarla en caso de que se despertara con antojos.

Después me fui a mi cuarto, apague la luz y susurré:

yo: buenas noches Ayala y suerte

_6 meses después..._

(POV de Ayala)

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? digo daré a luz y moriré, claro que esto último Layla no lo sabe, no se lo dije porque se que se pondrá histérica, aunque muy pronto lo va a saber.

Estaba en mis cavilaciones al mismo tiempo que comía mi sopa de zanahorias, cuando de repente sentí algo raro...

yo: ¡Layla!

Layla: que sucede?

yo: creo que se me rompió la fuente

Layla: ¡rápido a la sala de parto!

Acto seguido me cargó y me llevó a la sala de partos (la instaló cuando estaba en el 8 mes) y me recostó en la cama, después me dio una bata y me la puse, como no había necesidad de decirme que hacer, en cuanto empezaron las contracciones empecé a pujar fuerte.

yo:¡ya no aguanto!

Layla: solo un poco más Ayala, casi lo logras!

yo: de acuerdo!

Layla: vamos fuerte, puja!

terminé de pujar y en cuanto lo hice oí unos lloriqueos, me sentí feliz: mi hija ya estaba aquí, también me sentí feliz con la elección de madre porque se que Layla le dará ese amor que yo no podré darle, empecé a sentirme débil cuando me dijo:

Layla: mira es una niña

yo: es... preciosa

Layla: como la llamarás?

yo: dejaré que tu le pongas el nombre

Layla: estas bien?

yo: si... solo de... déjame cargarla

Layla: está bien

me la dio y fue que la vi por primera y última vez: tenía unas orejas grises y sus ojos eran cafés, tenía una colita, y piel de conejo en el pecho y abdomen, no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lagrimas al saber que no la voy a criar yo, pero se que estará en buenas manos.

Layla: que tienes? te ves débil

yo: es que... no te lo dije antes pe... pero yo voy a morir, de di mi energía, vitalidad y poder para que esté protegida y a salvo

Layla: ¡¿QUÉ?!

yo: shhh, despertarás a la bebé

Layla: lo siento, me hubieras dicho antes

yo: sabía que te ibas a poner asi, pero prométeme que serás una buena madre para ella

Layla: (con lagrimas en los ojos) lo prometo

yo: entonces no me queda mas que decir, adiós Layla, adiós bebé

(POV de Layla)

en cuanto vi la vida de Ayala apagarse no pude evitar llorar más fuerte pero en silencio, dado que la bebé se había dormido profundamente, entonces pegué mi boca a su oído y susurré: Ishani.

Acto seguido la puse en una cunita y, tomando el cuerpo de Ayala fui a un salón especial donde la enterré. Lloré un poco más y luego tallé en la piedra unas palabras:

_aquí yace Ayala_

_Pooka fuerte, amada amiga_

_y madre amorosa_

_descanse en paz._

Luego, oi que la bebé se había despertado y estaba llorando, me levanté y fui a donde staba para cargarla y darle su biberón (yo no podía producir leche aún), para después darle unas palmaditas y arrullarla para que se durmiera.

Al verla dormir, pensé:_ Ayala, te prometo que por ti y por Ishani haré mi mejor esfuerzo y ser la mejor madre que pueda tener._ Después me acosté cerca de Ishani y cerré los ojos, para volverlos a abrir al cabo de una hora por sus llantos.

Sí, definitivamente me espera una larga vida, pero bueno que venfga lo que tenga que venir, estaré lo mejor preparadamente posible.


End file.
